


Get Smart(ie)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Smart(ie)

When most Americans thought of Smarties they thought of tangy hard candies, but for Ray Smarties would always be Canadian style- chocolates that looked like strangely colored M&Ms. His grandma had given Ray a box every birthday and Christmas and every time gown up Ray would pop one into his mouth or plunk some into his morning coffee he would think of her and the way she laughed when at age five Ray had smeared chocolate all over his face and pretended to be a chocolate monster.

It wasn't just Smarties Ray enjoyed, but all chocolate. He loved the way dark chocolate would melt on his tongue, sliding down his throat and there was nothing better than the creamy taste of milk chocolate. Between him and his mom, chocolate Easter bunnies didn't last long in the Kowalski house. Ray thought the ears were the best part while Barbara always ate the rump first.

The first time Ray had kissed Fraser he thought he tasted chocolate of all things on Fraser's lip. Of course he had to keep kissing to make sure. It turned out that Fraser enjoyed dark chocolate truffles- he said because they were full of antioxidants but Ray wasn't fooled. He saw how Fraser would look longingly at Ray's chocolate-filled morning coffee.

Now as Ray looked at the box Fraser had given him he couldn't help but smile. To most people the brightly colored Smarties box said 'empty calories and sugar rush' but to Ray it said 'I love you'.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Challenge 15 Picture Prompt


End file.
